A Student's Journey
by UzumakiBattleWolf
Summary: With the upcoming Chunin Exam Finals coming and no teacher, Naruto Uzumaki needs all the help he can get. A warrior clad in orange takes him as his student. What adventures await for Naruto Uzumaki, student of Son Goku.


"Hey." - Human speech

' _Hey'_ \- Human thought

 **"Hey." -** Demon/Other being speech

 **'** _ **Hey'**_ \- Demon/Other being thought

 **RecketBot98 looks at his ankle while UzumakiBattleWolf is sleeping. RB98 reaches for his guns and-**

 ***Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

 **RB98: Hey! Idiot! Get back to work!**

 **UBW: OK! OK! STOP SHOOTING ME!**

 **RB98: THEN GET BACK TO WORK!**

 **UBW: Fine Benson...*Mumbles*...Should've hid those better...*Mumbles***

 **RB98: What are you doing?**

 **UBW: Uhhh going to work on the chapter...?**

 **RB98: So your not working on the chapter right now?**

 **UBW: Uhhh...**

 **RB98 picks up his Rocket Launcher, M20A1/A1B1 "Super Bazooka".**

 **RB98: What should you be doing?**

 **The only thing left of UBW was an afterimage.**

 **RB98: Thats what I thought.*Turns to the reader*Anyway here is a Naruto/DBZ crossover.**

 **-Story Start-**

Kakashi looked down at his shortest student with a downed look. Ebisu felt like he shouldn't even be in this situation. Naruto had a enraged scowl that reeked betrayal. He asked the question he had every right to. "Why can't you train me instead of Sasuke?"

"Because Naruto, Gaara could kill Sasuke." Kakashi said with a sigh. He wanted nothing more to train his master's son but he wouldn't let one of his other students go against a powerful and bloodthirsty opponent unprepared.

"Like Negi wouldn't do the same! He almost killed Hinata! His cousin, you think he's going to be nicer to someone he doesn't even know!"

"That's because of a family incident. If you don't say something you shouldn't nothing bad will happen." Kakashi tried to explain to Naruto but by his expression the message didn't get through to him.

"Whatever! Just don't give me a second hand teacher to replace you." Naruto said storming out of the hospital. Ebisu looked over to his fellow Jonin.

"Don't let what he said get to you. You know teenagers are. Always so emotional. Once he calms down he'll see your just trying to protect Sasuke." Kakashi thanked Ebisu as he went back to train Konohamaru.

" _You can't even train our son. Some sensei you are._ " The transparent image of his master said with seething rage. Kushina right next to him ready to give him a lashing that would make the guilt hurt ten times more. On the day Naruto was going to born Kakashi let out the birth was going to happen that day in front of Obito's and Rin's graves. He didn't sense anyone near him so he thought he could tell them about the joyous occasion. The same day both died and left their son orphan.

When he remembered what he said he figured someone overheard and attacked during the birthing. Kakashi was destroyed by guilt. All he thought about was how he kill them and destroyed their chance at a family. Whenever he saw Naruto around the village it killed a bit of him each time. Eventual ghost of the would be parents showed up yelled about how much of failure he was. It took years of therapy with the Hokage and Guy's 'youthful'-ness before they disappeared. Everything was going good until he started team 7.

Minato and Kushina returned with a vengeance and Kakashi couldn't avoid Naruto anymore. He wouldn't disband the team or give they a permanent new sensei. He just couldn't do that to Naruto.

Kakashi headed home for the rest of day. Waiting for nightmares he was going to have tonight.

* * *

{With Naruto}

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha thinking clearer. He understood what Kakashi was talking about. It just hurt that he was being pushed aside. When doing missions as a member of team 7 Kakashi didn't treat any different from Sasuke or Sakura. If anyone did something stupid Kakashi didn't change his attitude based on who it was. True it was mostly Naruto who did the stupid thing but still Kakashi praised him when he did something right. Naruto felt like was being treated as an equal to everyone else. It hurt that he couldn't train along side Sasuke. The blond Uzumaki continued thinking this way as he walked.

Until he saw that man. For the rest of his life Naruto could perfectly explain every sensation he went through when he met the man called Son Goku.

Goku was a 5'9" adult male with black spikey hair and eyes. He wore an orange top and bottom gi that had a weird symbol on the upper left chest with blue wristbands and boots. The symbol was as though someone started drawing a line, stopped and instead drew a circle. It wasn't his appearance that amazed Naruto though.

When Naruto stared at Goku the world was whirling. The planet no longer rotated around the sun. Goku was now the center of gravity of this entire galaxy. Naruto realized absentmindedly that he went chakra to his feet in hope that he wouldn't start flying towards this man. The young boy look around the street wonder how everyone else was handling the man's presence and he was shocked. They went on their merry way, the ones that did look at him had mild curiosity and nothing more. Did they realize this guy could kill them. Naruto couldn't feel how powerful Goku was but it didn't matter. Every bone in Naruto's body shoke in fear. Then Goku noticed the orange clad boy.

Everything changed in an instant. All the negativity that Naruto felt washed away. A warm feeling rushed throughout his body. Goku calmly walked to him and asked him a simple question. "Hey, could you help me with something? A friend of mine wants to try out some new foods and I'm not from around here. Do you know any restaurants he could like?"

"S-sure! I know this ramen place that'll knock his block off!" Naruto stammered at first but soon replaced it with his usual exctiment. They headed to Naruto's favorite reastaurant.

* * *

{Ichiraku Ramen Stand}

After finding the stand and having a sample himself, Goku went to get his friend. Neither Naruto or Teuchi was shocked when Goku put two fingers to his head and teleported away. It was common in a shinobi village. The friend had a different affect on the two.

He introduced himself as Whis and he was blue.

Teuchi quickly assumed that a jutsu went wrong. Naruto was having different thoughts. He couldn't understand why Goku was acting like this guy was so special. He didn't feel any different, even when Naruto got close to him. No way this 'Whis' was close to Goku's power.

Whis, beside his blueness, was dressed like a wizard. He had a robe with a ring around his head and a staff that had a floating ring/ball combo. His white hair shot straight up with it curving at the end. Overall he had a strange apperance to the world of Shinobi.

The trio of Goku, Teuchi, and Naruto waited patiently as Whis ate the ramen, each one having their own reason on wanting his response. Goku in hope to get new training. Teuchi in hope of getting a new customer. Naruto in hope of getting a clue about what was so great about the blue guy.

When Whis finished the Ramen bowl he addressed the three of them."The 'ramen' was good." The three of them went into cheers until..."However, I will not continue your training Goku."

"What?! Why not?" Goku pouted to the attendant.

"My ramen is the best. You won't find another like it." Teuchi also said to him.

"I bet it was so great that your taste buds melted after the first bite." Naruto added.

"And I agree. But I wanted something more than good. I wanted something new. Something I never tried before. Vegeta already gave me ramen." Whis explained to them. They had to accept that.

"Well better find something else. Thanks anyway Naruto." Goku sighed as he started a search for a 'new' food. Whis stopped him before he could start.

"Goku, since I liked the meal regardless I'll give you an alternative." Whis said as motioned to Naruto."At the end of this month young Naruto will be apart of a tournament of sorts. Train him and if he wins I'll continue your training." Whis shocked the both of them.

"REALLY!" They yelled in excitement. Neither could wait to get started. Goku rushed to Naruto. He put two fingers on his forehead. He was about to-

"HOLD ON!" Teuchi stopped the orange duo before they could leave."Naruto, you need to get your things. You sir, need to tell the Hokage about this." The to-be master and student looked at each other and nodded. Naruto, with renewed energy, ran to his apartment to get his things. Goku used Instant Transmission to go talk to the Hokage...until he teleported back to ask where and who this 'Hokage' is.

No one knew that when Teuchi was telling the two what to do, Whis undid the seal the snake sannin Orochimaru placed on Naruto. How did no one notice? Because he's just that fast.

* * *

{Naruto's Apartment}

Naruto walked out of his apartment with all the supplies he would need. This was going to be awesome! He was going to be chunin for sure. Negi and Sasuke were going to be destroyed. The crowd's cheering could be heard now.

"Naruto. Naruto! NARUTO!" Naruto snapped out of it to see Goku waving his hand in front of the boy's face. His face had a blush of embarrassment. It quickly changed to excitement.

"Come on, I'm ready! Let's go-ttebayo!" Naruto said in rapid fire. Goku laughed as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He used Instant Transmission to go home.

* * *

{Son Family House}

Naruto and Goku appeared in the latter's house. Before they could say anything both their stomaches growled. Naruto didn't have any food since the fish in the Forest of Death. Goku so far only had one ramen bowl for lunch. That had to change quickly.

"Oh, Goku your back. Goten is staying with Trunks for a couple days. I'm finishing lunch now. You can start now." The voice of Goku's wife said from the kitchen. Naruto followed the scent of food to the dinner table to Goku already eating. He was soon to join him. Chi Chi smiled to her husband and blond child enjoying the meal... Wait a minute.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" She questioned the 12 year old. Naruto looked up and tried to introduce himself with a full mouth. "Swallow then answer." Chi Chi could already tell that he would fit in with her strange family.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" Naruto said grinning his foxy smile.

"He's my new student." Goku told Chi Chi as he reached for another rice bowl. When he finished it he explained why he would be teaching the young shinobi.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Chi Chi, Goku's wife." She said in happiness that her husband would be staying home."Anything special you would like, Naruto?"

"Ramen!"

Chi Chi smiled as she went to make the blond's favorite food."Once your done you can put your things in Gohan's old room." Naruto nodded as he continued his meal. Chi Chi smelled something foul in the air. She looked around trying to find the smell until she got a closer look at Naruto. Dirt patches and scratches were all around Naruto's clothes, in some places there was even blood! Green odor rose around him and Chi Chi couldn't stand it.

"WHAT IS THAT SMELL YOUNG MAN! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU TOOK A BATH!" Chi Chi's legendary rage showed through to terrify the young shinobi. Naruto remembered the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. Chi Chi was a million times scarier than him.

"Y-yesterday afternoon." Naruto answered to hopefully please her. He went into the river to fish but he didn't want to get his clothes wet. So he has been wearing the same clothes for about a week. Not to mention the river was populated with fish so more than likely the fish or other animals had to 'go' in the river. Naruto was inwardly surprised that Sakura didn't complain earlier.

"BATH. OUTSIDE. NOW!" Chi Chi raged at him. Naruto dropped his backpack as he ran out. Goku chuckled as the scene played out. He's gotten use to Chi Chi's rage moments.

Eventually it was decided that training would begin tomorrow morning. The married couple got to know Naruto better. He told them about his life, mostly about the mission at Nami No Kuni. Naruto admited to being the dead last at the academy and how he was facing the previous Rookie of the Year. Goku smiled and said, "Really? So was I."

He and Chi Chi laughed at the face Naruto made when he found out he was on a different planet. Naruto wasn't excluded from laughing either when Goku broke his drinking glass that lead to him breaking his bowl to the table. Naruto wondered what Chi Chi meant when she mumbled 'Is Cell attacking?' and decided to ask later.

Naruto found it surprisingly easy to fall asleep, even with his excitment about tomorrow's training and Goku's snoring.

* * *

{The next morning}

Goku and Naruto were basking in the glow of the sun. Naruto had to wear one of Goten's Gi that fit him while Chi Chi washed his clothes. Apparently Naruto took the clothes that needed to be washed when he was gathering his things. The two were going to spar to test out Naruto's strength.

"Okay, let's begin." Goku said with a smile. Naruto instantly went with his signature jutsu and there were 27 poofs of smoke. Goku analyzed the technique as the Narutos rushed him. ' _It's like Tien's technique but not exactly...'_ He caught one of the clone's fist as he tried to punch him. _' Instead of physical power being split an internal energy different from Ki. Probably unique to his race. It doesn't affect his Ki either.'_ Goku threw a fist into the clone's gut. It exploded and Goku added to his thoughts. _'They disappear after a single blow. One has to be the original. When he gets stronger he can use them as a distraction.'_

Say what you want about his intelligence, but Goku knew how to fight. He spent most of his life and afterlife fighting and getting stronger. He had many different skills in fighting and knew thousands of ways to get stronger. Goku already figured out one of Naruto's main flaws.

Goku side stepped to dodge a clone that attacked from behind him. He grabbed the clone and threw him into three others. Appearing behind two clones he slammed their heads together. Another two jumped towards him with their fist raising to attack. Giving one a quick jab he stepped back so the clone flew right past him. Goku grabbed the Naruto's ankles and swung the clone like a bat against a row of five.

Goku gave a glance up to see a Naruto holding...a bladed windmill? The Naruto threw it at Goku with high speed. When it reached Goku he caught a blade edge with his hand. It exploded in smoke to reveal another Naruto. A kick and it was gone. Once more a Naruto attacked from behind. Goku turned around and put the Naruto into hold. Twisting the clone's arm Goku had his face on the ground and foot to keep him there. Strangely this one grunted in pain. "Oh, so your the real one." Goku figured out.

Making sure the original stayed on the ground Goku brought both his arms to his chest. When he outstretched them an invisible force exploded out. The 12 remaining clones were destroyed instantly. Naruto was released from the dirt and couldn't form words. What kind of jutsu was that?

"Alright, I have good idea of how strong you are." Goku said with a grin. He saw that his pupil had a distraught. "What's wrong?"

"I tried my best and I couldn't hit you once." Naruto sighed in a depressing tone. He wanted to show Goku he wasn't wasting time in training him. This was worse than the bell exercise with Kakashi. Kakashi lowered himself to make it seem that with alot of training Naruto could one day evenly fight. Goku just out right annihilated him.

Goku smiled and held out his open palm. Naruto gave a close look to see a small line across his hand. It could barely count as a paper cut. Naruto's frown changed into a megawatt smile. His thoughts turned to last night.

"Hold on, last night the glass didn't cut you." It was no doubt to Naruto that the transformed Fuma Shuriken was sharper than glass, however that didn't mean it could cut something the glass couldn't. Or at least thats what Naruto was thinking.

"How did your clone transform into a windmill?" Goku questioned Naruto. Naruto explained a rough summary of what chakra and jutsu are. Goku continued,"'Chakra' seems to be able to go straight through any defenses Ki gives you. Even Frieza at Namek could be beaten. Probably not Buu or Cell, but still this 'chakra' is deadly." Goku inwardly questioned if it could harm Lord Beerus or Whis.

"But I don't know many attack jutsu and you're not even from the same planet as me." Naruto was starting to get worried about how negative he was acting around Goku. He wasn't usually like this.

"Lets not focus on what I can't teach and focus on what I can teach." Goku really didn't care if his student could use these 'jutsu'. If he can than great, if not then no real harm done.

"So what can I do better?"

"You don't have a fighting style. If you fight someone with equal strength, more than likely skill will determine who wins. Not to mention..." Goku continued for a little while longer until he realized Naruto was more of hands-on student. Luckily Goten and himself were also a hands-on learner so Goku had experience teaching those type of students.

For nearly the entire month Naruto stayed at the Son household. Training to become and learning Goku's personal philosophy on fighting and martial arts in general. He met and befriend the rest of Goku's family. Gohan and Goten were happy Goku found someone to train with him. Little Pan took a quick liking to the blond shinobi.

At the end of training Naruto felt he was more than ready for Negi or anyone else he had to fight.

 **-Chapter End-**

RB98:There it is. Please note I won't say outright how a character is feeling unless I feel it fits with the story. I find stories that talk like,"I wonder where Naruto is. Who I think as my grandson." to completely ruin the story for me(I find it a lot more than you think). And I am new to this so I have a lot to learn. Espcially with action scenes. One more thing, don't rage about Goku being too rough with Naruto or the like. He was doing the same as Kakashi it's just one is in the top five of his village(Not World) and the other is in the top five of the entire universe.

*Shouting could be from another room*

UBW:Do I have to use the hard copy?

RB98:Yes! I made it and we'll use it.

UBW:You wrote it two years and it sucks.

RB98:We'll edit later.


End file.
